project_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Introduced as part of the original roster of 10 characters in 11/13/2013. Abilities This hero uses the Original System and the Alteration System. D Jet Pack This ability replaces Dash. * Active * Cost: 10 Energy * Cooldown: 4 Seconds * Holds up to 5 charges. * The Reaper jumps to target location dealing 10 damage and causing a 1 second stun in a radius of 1.5. * While using Jet Pack, Reaper is invulnerable to damage. Alterations * Burst Jet (5 Hero Points) ** Increases the range of Jet Pack by 1. ** Increases the cooldown of Jet Pack by 50%. Z Nitro This is a default ability. * Active * Cost: 10 Energy * Cooldown: 15 Seconds * Increases the movement speed of the Reaper by 150% for 5 seconds. Alterations * Speedster (5 Hero Points) ** Increases the movement speed of Nitro Packs by 50%. ** Increased damage received during Nitro Packs by 100%. * Nitro Cloak (5 Hero Points) ** Nitro Packs cloaks the Reaper. ** Decreases the duration of Nitro Packs by 60%. X Combat Drugs * Regenerates life quickly while out of combat. * "Out of combat" means not taking damage for 5 seconds. Does not include damaging yourself through abilities that cost health. Q Hit and Run * Passive * Using Jet Pack increases the Reaper's attack speed and damage by 10% for 60 seconds. * Multiple uses will further increase this bonus up to 5 times. * Damage bonus stacks linearly from Reaper's base damage, and attack speed bonus stacks exponentially. * All stacks of Hit and Run are refreshed when Jet Pack is used. Alterations * Grim Reaper (10 Hero Points) ** Increases attack range per stack of Hit and Run by 0.2. ** Movement speed is reduced by 2% per stack of Hit and Run. * Quick Draw (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the damage bonus of Hit and Run by 5%. (i.e. changes bonus from Hit and Run to +15% damage) ** Decreases the duration of Hit and Run by 25%. Target * Active * Cost: 25 Energy * Cooldown: 20 Seconds * Increases the Reaper's attack speed by 200% for 5 seconds while enemies shot by the Reaper are applied with Target. * Target reveals the unit and causes it to receive 10% more damage for 30 seconds. * Abilities gain damage bonus and reveal targets. Alterations * Snake Eyes (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the duration of Target by 50%. ** Decreases the attack speed of Target by 50%. * Crimson Mark (10 Hero Points) ** Target increases the Reaper's damage by 100%. ** Increases the cost of Target by 30 Health. W Deceleration Field * Passive * Enabling Focus Fire deploys a Deceleration Field, decreasing the Movement speed of all enemies and projectiles by 70% in a radius of 4. * Does not affect allied projectiles. Alterations * Amplify (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the slow of Deceleration Field by 10%. ** Deceleration Field reduces attack range by 1. * Squall (10 Hero Points) ** Deceleration Field increases attack speed by 10%. ** Decreases the size of Deceleration Field by 30%. Volley This ability is affected by damage upgrades. * Active * Cost: 5 Energy * Cooldown: 5 Seconds * The Reaper fires a burst forwards dealing 50 damage and reducing Movement speed by 70% for 7 seconds. Alterations * Chain Action (10 Hero Points) ** Store a second charge of Volley. ** Increases the cooldown of Volley by 50%. * Full Blaster (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the damage of Volley by 50%. ** Increases the cost of Volley by 10 Health. E Combat Awareness * Active * Cost: 50 Energy * Cooldown: 40 Seconds * Increases attack range by 1 and attack speed by 100% for 30 seconds. * Exposes enemy movements within a range of 20. Alterations * Adjustment (10 Hero Points) ** Combat Awareness increases sight radius by 10. ** Decreases the sensor range of Combat Awareness by 10. * Madness Canceler (10 Hero Points) ** Increases damage by 20% during Combat Awareness. ** Reduces movement speed by 90% during Combat Awareness. Dispersion This ability is affected by damage upgrades. * Active * Cost: 40 Energy * Cooldown: 10 Seconds * The Reaper fires in all directions in a radius of 3 dealing 625 damage over 5 seconds. Alterations * Gunslinger (10 Hero Points) ** Dispersion knocks back enemies. ** Decreases the duration of Dispersion by 40%. ** This alteration also decreases the damage of Dispersion by 40% to maintain the same damage per second. * Desperado (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the damage of Dispersion by 40%. ** Increases the cost of Dispersion by 50%. R U-238 Rounds This ability increases damage exponentially(?). * Passive * Increases damage by 20% and attack range by 2. Attacking will reduce the target's movement speed by 10% for 15 seconds, up to 3 times. Alterations * Dust (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the U-238 Rounds damage bonus by 50%. (30% damage bonus instead of 20%) ** Removes the U-238 Rounds attack range bonus. * Twosome Time (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the duration of the U-238 Rounds slow by 50%. ** U-238 Rounds decreases attack speed by 10%. Death from Above This ability is affected by damage upgrades. * Passive * The Reaper rapidly shoots at nearby targets when using Jet Pack or Nitro Pack, dealing 20 damage and reducing attack and movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. * Applies damage in radius of ~3 for every tile the Reaper moves. Large targets can take damage more than once. Alterations * Rain Storm (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the range Death from Above by 1. ** Decreases the slow of Death from Above by 10%. * Leg Shot (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the slow duration of Death from Above by 50%. ** Decreases the fire rate of Death from Above by 50%. T Chronos Disruptor * Active * Cost: 45 Energy * Cooldown: 180 Seconds * Slows the world by 90% and increases the Reaper's damage by 100% for 30 seconds. This ability affects allies as well. Does not affect regeneration, cooldowns, or cast times. Alterations * Neo (10 Hero Points) ** Chronos Disruptor can be activated 3 times. ** Decreases the duration of Chronos Disruptor by 66%. * Matrix (10 Hero Points) ** Decreases the speed penalty for allies by 50% during Chronos Disruptor. ** Increase the cost of Chronos Disruptor by 100 health. Chronos Accelerator * Active * Cost: 45 Energy * Cooldown: 180 Seconds * Increases attack and movement speed of allied units in a radius of 7 for 30 seconds. * Also affects allied buildings. Alterations * Showtime (10 Hero Points) ** Decreases the cooldown of Chronos Accelerator by 50%. ** Decreases the size of Chronos Accelerator by 70%. * Last Stand (10 Hero Points) ** Increases damage during Chronos Accelerator by 50%. ** Chronos Accelerator can only affect 1 allied unit. Overview Reaper is a mobile and fragile class with unique abilities that can support the team in many ways, often with little downsides. Nitro Pack and Dash grant Reaper the highest mobility in the game, allowing Reaper to reach areas and avoid enemies better than many other classes. Additionally, health regeneration granted by Combat Drugs allows Reaper to reengage enemies more often and take more risks, giving Reaper great sustain in prolonged fights. While Reaper's damage and support options have little to no drawbacks, his low base HP of 100 magnifies some of these issues. Reaper's support builds generally work in close range, making low base HP exceptionally dangerous and prone to getting instantly killed by Banelings, Volatile Infested, and Infested Ancients. Since Reaper cannot auto attack while moving, he also loses out on potential damage if microing too much, and can be killed quickly if microing too little. Additionally, a lack of map knowledge may lead to newer Reaper players dying to Virophages or jumping into areas filled with enemies hidden by the fog of war. Lastly, not comboing or timing abilities correctly can lead to a large loss in potential damage. Pros: * Many unique abilities and alterations * Strong damage and support options * Highest mobility in the game Cons: * One of the lowest base HP's in the game * Low base energy regeneration * Difficult to master Build Orders 1) AA Reaper - 'This set focuses on maximizing Reaper's auto attack speed and damage for prolonged fights. Q: Hit and Run (opt. ''Quick Draw)'' / Target + ''Crimson Mark W: Deceleration Field + Squall E: Combat Awareness (opt. Madness Canceller) R: U-238 Rounds + Dust T: Chronos Accelerator + Showtime + Last Stand '''Set Details Hit and Run is used to increase attack speed and damage for long periods of time and can be stacked up to 5 times. Quick Draw's ''damage bonus can be used to give Reaper more damage, but forces Reaper to use more energy than it really has to. Alternatively, Target can be used to reveal cloaked enemies such as NT: Infestor and support the team's and your damage by 10% for 30 seconds. Combo ''Crimson Mark with other skills and Focus Fire to temporarily increase Reaper's attack damage and rip enemies to shreds. Deceleration Field is mainly here for the Squall alteration which increases attack speed by 10%, which stacks with Focus Fire. Combat Awareness is a great ability that increases Reaper's attack range and attack speed. Madness Canceller can be used on teams with sufficient stun to push Reaper's damage even further, but is generally not recommended due to its movement speed reduction. U-238 Rounds increase Reaper's attack damage even more, while the slow effect is an added bonus. Dust increases this damage bonus from 20% to 30%, and its attack range decrease can be somewhat mitigated by an Extender. Chronos Accelerator makes Reaper attack and move much faster for 30 seconds. Showtime allows Reaper to use his T ability more often, and Last Stand is used to bring Reaper's damage to absurd levels. Items and Upgrades Because this set relies on auto attacks, an Extender can make engaging easier and put more distance between Reaper and dangerous enemies. 2-3 Health Upgrades are mandatory, and energy regeneration should be added as needed to combo abilities easier. While attack speed upgrades are tempting, this set relies heavily on damage upgrades to increase the strength of auto attacks, as Reaper has plenty of abilities that already increase his attack speed, and many bosses have high armor. 2) AOE + Support Reaper - 'This set focuses on maximizing Reaper's aoe ability damage at close range, while being flexible with Support as necessary. Q: Target + ''Snake Eyes + Crimson Mark W: Volley + Full Blaster + Chain Acton E: Dispersion (opt. Desperado) R: Death From Above (opt. Rain Storm) T: Chronos Disruptor + Matrix / Chronos Accelerator '''Set Details Target allows Reaper to debuff enemies for the team, but is mainly here for Crimson Mark's 100% damage increase. Snake Eyes increases Target duration by a whopping 15 seconds with minimal downsides since this set doesn't focus on auto attacks. Volley is Reaper's main damage dealing ability until level 10, and benefits greatly from Full Blaster's damage increase.'' Volley also decreases its targets' movement speeds substantially for 7 seconds, giving Reaper more time to micro away from danger. ''Chain Action allows Reaper to use Volley twice while under the effect of Crimson Mark. Dispersion is a strong damage dealing ability with a large radius. Desperado can be used in conjunction with Crimson Mark to kill groups of enemies with high armor, but requires timing and more energy, while Desperado ''can also be left out to allow Dispersion to be used more often. While using Target, Volley and Dispersion also will apply Target to all enemies hit in their aoe, helping allies deal damage faster. Death from Above and ''Rain Storm are included to deal more damage to crowds while making it easier to dodge enemy attacks due to the attack speed and movement speed debuffs, but Rain Storm can be excluded for a stronger support role. Chronos Disruptor with Matrix is strongly recommended to allow Reaper to stay close to enemies while supporting teammates, but if being close is too dangerous, Chronos Accelerator can be used to provide an overall buff to the team. Items and Upgrades Because this set fights at close range, 4-5 HP Upgrades are strongly recommended. A stronger AOE build will use more damage upgrades, while support-oriented versions of this build should add more energy regeneration and HP upgrades to use Target combos more often.Category:Heroes